


elijah

by awesomems



Series: passover 2020 / pesach 5780 challenge [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Socialist Steve Rogers, but no specific time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomems/pseuds/awesomems
Summary: Steve helps radicalize the youth.Elijah: A prophet, it is tradition to leave a fifth cup of wine out for him, as well as for young children to leave the front door open for Elijah.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s)
Series: passover 2020 / pesach 5780 challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695439
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	elijah

**Author's Note:**

> elijah represents justice, community and welcoming strangers, so this is what came out. bonus points if you spot the (non-marvel, completely unrelated) film reference, and i hope you enjoy!

Steve began to set up his materials in the studio where he taught a free, weekly art class for middle and high schoolers, after getting the students started. It was an open space with large tables, and there were only about ten kids in the Tuesday class (there was another one he did on Fridays), but there was this one junior who always sat alone, so he thought he would work on his piece at her table that day.

“Hey, Mari. Mind if I sit here today?” He asked. 

“Sure,” she said quietly.

“Whatcha workin’ on?” 

“Portrait, for my girlfriend’s birthday. Can I ask you something?” Steve nodded. “How do you cope with the fact that the world sucks and it’s not gonna get any better?”

“Woah, that’s intense,” he mused. “Is there anything specific that prompted that?”

“I have to up my hours at work, so I might not be able to come here every week anymore.” 

“Ah, I feel you, and it sucks. Granted, my experience was in the thirties, but capitalism hasn’t changed much.”

“Yeah, well, what can you do?” Mari deadpanned, continuing to sketch out her project without looking up.

“Actually,” he trailed off, digging around in his bag for a book and placing it on the table. “More than nothing.”

“ _ The Communist Manifesto _ ?” 

“Have you read it?”

“No, but my grandma’s always talking shit about ‘los comunistas’. She’s Cuban, but she left as a kid and was probably brainwashed.”

“Nah, I get it. 1920s New York was full of immigrants pretty much blinded by the ‘American Dream,’” he added. “And I’m not gonna say, ‘Give it a chance,’ because honestly, it’s kinda dull, and it’s not perfect.  _ But _ it’s short, and it’s a good introduction to anti-capitalism.” 

“Okay, I’ll read it.”

Mari was the first one in on Friday the next week, after being absent on Tuesday, while Steve was busy preparing materials for the incoming students. (The Friday class’s age distribution was on the younger side, so he was usually more involved than he was with the high schoolers.) “Hey,” she greeted. 

“Hi Mari! What’s up?” 

“Sorry I wasn’t here Tuesday, but I thought I would let you know I finished the  _ Manifesto _ ,” she said, holding the copy out to give back.

“Oh, no, keep it. So, what did you think?”

“It was interesting! It was kind of slow, at parts, but that makes sense since it’s a party pamphlet, and I did learn some stuff. I was actually wondering if you had any other recommendations for books on this subject?” She asked hopefully.

“Yeah, of course!” He tore out a piece of paper from a notebook he had lying around and hastily scribbled out a bunch of book titles, while trying his best to keep his handwriting legible.

“Cool, thanks.” She took out her phone and snapped a picture of the list, then handed it back to him. “See you Tuesday, Steve.”

“Wait, don’t you need this?” 

“Nah, it’s already in the cloud!” She walked away and he was left so confused.  _ What cloud?  _ He pushed that thought to the side once his students started coming in, figuring he’d just ask Banner or someone later. There was so much he still didn’t understand about the twenty-first century.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
